


Reasonable People

by Justmeandmytech



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Family, Gen, scout being annoying, spy getting fed up with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeandmytech/pseuds/Justmeandmytech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d think any reasonable person would be able to ask for help, especially someone as loudmouthed as the damn Scout.  It seemed though, the younger teammate became rather sheepish when he didn’t actually know how to do something. Or when he was impressed by something another person did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasonable People

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spy has to teach one of his teammates how to do something.

You’d think any reasonable person would be able to ask for help, especially someone as loudmouthed as the damn Scout. It seemed though, the younger teammate became rather sheepish when he didn’t actually know how to do something. Or when he was impressed by something another person did.

Spy was sitting on the steps outside, bored out of his mind and mindlessly playing with his butterfly knife when he first noticed Scout staring at him. His eyebrow rose slightly as he flicked the knife closed again, posing a silent challenge to the younger man. But instead of making some comment or even giving him the stink eye, Scout turned and went on his merry way. It happened again, later that day when Spy had migrated to laying on his back on the floor. Scout was watching him out of the corner of his eye as he spun his knife.

“Can I help you?” he finally sighed, clicking the weapon closed and slipping it into his suit as he sat up.

Scout looked flustered for a moment before recovering with one of his ridiculous smiles. “Naw, I’m fine. That’s just some fancy knife work there is all.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Spy simple stared at the young man in front of him. “Thank you?” he finally responded, “It is a simple trick.”

Only a muffled scoff came in reply and Spy’s frown deepened. Quiet, humble, giving compliments-? In a flash, he was across the room with his knife against Scout’s throat, “You have twenty seconds to explain how you got in here before I gut you like a fish.”

“Woah, wait a sec! It’s me! I’m Scout, it’s really me! Calm down man!!” Scout screeched, arching away from Spy as much as he could, held by the collar of his shirt, “I really just thought the knife tricks were cool and I can’t do them; trust me, I tried. So I was watching you, tryin’ ta figure it out!”

Spy released the other immediately, turning to dust himself off. ”You could have said something, rather than stare at me strangely. I can show you.”

Scout gave Spy a skeptical, slightly offended stare as he asked slowly, “You’d… show me? Just like that? I don’t owe you nothing?”

“No, just stop staring at me.”he retorted, pulling out his knife.

It took about an hour of annoyed sighs, bandages, and one scare that required Medic’s help (much to the doctor’s chagrin), but Scout managed to spin the knife open around his had and close it without nicking himself. The stupid grin on his face as almost contagious and Spy found himself patting the younger man on the back as he left the room, “Now stop staring at me, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr here:
> 
> -http://superior-red.tumblr.com/post/53334026208/youd-think-any-reasonable-person-would-be-able-to
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts there!


End file.
